At the present, fuse holders having mounting tabs are mounted on the panel of an enclosure or frame mounted drawer by conventional fastening means such as, for example, standard nuts and bolts. The mounting tabs are usually molded components of the fuse holder body and are provided with apertures which align with corresponding apertures in the equipment enclosure or frame mounted drawer panel. A washer is placed between the nut and the fuse holder mounting flange in order to more evenly spread the mechanical force and prevent cracking of the plastic flange. In actual assembly, this method of securing the fuse holder onto the equipment enclosure or frame mounted drawer panel is slow and time consuming. A more rapid assembly means is desired for mounting of a fuse holder on a panel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fastening means which lends itself to a more rapid and efficient method of mounting a fuse holder on an equipment enclosure or frame mounted drawer panel for a permanent or temporary fastening of the fuse holder to the panel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a uniquely constructed clip which is especially adapted for securely mounting a fuse holder having mounting tabs onto the panel of the enclosure or frame mounted drawer.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a self-retaining snap-in clip for securely mounting a fuse holder to a panel without the danger of cracking of the fuse holder and compromising the integrity of the assembly.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly appreciated by reference to the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.